Us Against the World
by iheartbronies
Summary: Rinto and Rin have always been extremely close, even for twins, but various incidents send them to a boarding school for kids who need help. Suddenly, Rin feels her world falling apart, and her close bonds breaking. In which Rin and Len establish a strange hate- filled relationship that somehow holds them together. RinxLen, Rated T for slight language and theme warning.


**Hey guys this is my second fanfic, hope you enjoy!**

**The first chapter's a bit boring, sorry, but it'll pick up!**

The boy in the alley corner cowered in fear as we approached him, smiling sweetly.

"What's wrong? Didn't you like our little game?" We said, completely synchronised.

"I think he doesn't want to be our friend, dear brother," I stated sadly.

"I think you're right, dear sister,"

"Well anybody who isn't our friend…" I said. The next part we finished off together with a smile.

"…Is our enemy…"

"…. And this is the girl's bathrooms, the boys bathrooms are just up ahead…" The pink- haired teacher explained, as Rinto and I followed slowly after, our arms linked. She turned around.

"So, I hope you have a great time here at Crypton!" She said brightly. We stared back at her with steely gazes, and her smile dimmed a few notches. Ok, let me explain. Crypton is a school where kids like us get sent, not crazy people, but pretty friggin' close. Apparently they 'help' you, but everyone knows parents just send their kids here to get rid of them, to forget. Anyway, Rinto and I are twins, and you know how they say all that crap about twin telepathy? Well, we're just freaky close, and we tended to… get our way a lot… by ganging up on people. Our own _parents _were scared of us, everyone steered clear of us. And you know what? We didn't give a fuck. Rinto was all I needed in the world, and vice versa, and nothing like this was ever going to separate us. The stupid pink haired teacher led us to our dorms, mine first.

"Ok Rin, this is your dorm, say bye to Rinto for the while," she said, ushering me in. I gave Rinto a look, and he nodded.

"But sensei," Rinto said, grabbing me around the waist. I put my arm around his neck, and the teacher stared in alarm.

"We always sleep…" I said.

"Together…" We finished in a whisper. By now the teacher was blushing in shock, and Rinto and I fought to keep the giggles from escaping. The best way to intimidate someone was to pull the 'twincest' move. Classic!

"Uh- uhm…" The teacher, I think her name was Megurine- sensei, stuttered.

"Don't worry Rin- chan, I'll see you tomorrow," Rinto said, hugging me, and I squeezed back and entered the room, bags in tow, leaving Rinto to mess with Megurine- sensei's head. I smirked. Some people were just too easy. Putting down my bag, I was suddenly attacked by a giant hug enveloping me from behind.

"Did I scare ya? Did I?" A girl's voice squealed.

"What the fu-" I turned around and got a mouthful of red, curly drills.

"I'm Teto! I'm sharing your dorm! I hope we become the bestest of friends!" The drill- headed girl announced excitedly. I stared at her, and she stuck out her hand. I shook it warily. Just then, a girl with yellow hair side ponytail entered from a side room, holding onto a cell phone like it was the freaking key to the universe.

"Shut up, Kasane," she said, not looking up from the mobile. "oh, hey blondie," she added, barely glancing at me. I decided not to mention the fact that she was also blonde.

"Neru's the name," she said uninterestedly.

"Rin," I greeted with a nod.

"Sorry about drill- head here, she's completely screwed up." Neru explained. A green haired girl burst in, dragging along a tall, silver haired girl by the hand. Red goggles adorned her head, and her jaw was set determinedly.

"Yosh! Today we experiment on the new girl! Cute, short, flat- chested, a sure loli! I glared.

"That idiot is Gumi. She's in here for experimenting on people or something," Neru explained. "Her attitude is pretty straightforward, but it's pretty refreshing once you get used to it. The silver one with the boobs is Haku. She doesn't talk."

Haku nodded at me and smiled a bit.

"I'm Rin," I introduced. "I have a twin, Rinto, and yeah…" I squirmed uncomfortably. I didn't like to be away from my brother for very long, and I was starting to panic.

"Umm, I think I'll go see how he's settled down…" without another word to the screwballs in my dorm, I backed out of the room and ran down the hall to the boy's corridor. If I didn't find Rinto soon, I would start freaking out. I knocked on the first random door I came to. A blue haired boy opened the door, munching on some ice cream. A white haired guy sat behind him, smoking. How do you even get cigarettes in this place?

"Ice cream?" the bluenette said, offering me some.

"Uhh… no thanks…" I said, backing away. I knocked on the next door, and a blonde boy with- get this- a PONYTAIL opened the door. He looked surprisingly like me with his blonde hair and eyes a slight shade darker than mine. I sniggered.

"What are you, a girl?" I blurted out.

"That's what I was thinking, dear sister. Meet Len, the shota king" Rinto chimed, appearing from behind the boy. I hugged him tightly.

"Okay, can we stop the twincest, it's kinda freaking me out, and no, I'm not a girl, flat chest," the ponytail guy said coolly. I broke away from Rinto.

"What… did you say?" I snapped, my anger level rising.

"I said you were flat chested." He said bluntly.

"Why you little..!" I growled lunging at him, only to have Rinto pull me back.

"I dare you to say that agai-"

_Briiinnnnggg! Briinnnngg!_

My threat was cut off by the ringing of the lunch bell.

"Come on, Rinto, I'll show you the way to the dining hall," Len said in a friendly tone. Rinto smiled and followed him. I twitched. Why was Rinto smiling at… that guy? Len seemed to notice my discomfort as he turned around and smirked at me. My eyes widened in shock, and I grabbed my brother's arm possessively and stuck my tongue out at him. No shota king was gonna take my twin away from me!

When we finally reached the dining hall, it was packed with people sitting and chatting away at their tables. I held onto Rinto's arm tighter as he instinctively pulled me closer. We followed Len over to his table, in which numerous tall and scary looking guys were seated. I squished myself between Len and Rinto, with a triumphant smirk at Len, who scowled back.

"Hey guys, meet Rinto and… sister." Len announced.

"Twin," Rinto and I corrected together.

"And the name's Rin," I added. I surveyed the group coldly. The bluenette from before was here, eating ice cream, and so was a red haired guy who looked similar to him. A teal- headed guy was munching on a leek with a distant look in his eyes.

"Hey babe," the red haired guy said flirtatiously. I curled my lip in disgust, and Rinto put his arm around me protectively. I noticed the way the blue head was looking at us.

"Don't mind Kaito, he's a perv who loves twincest, and by the way I'm Akaito and the leek guy is Mikuo," Akaito spoke up.

"I'm not a perv!" Kaito whined defensively, as Mikuo continued to munch on his leek. I simply stared stonily while Rinto smiled.

"Hey Rin, just gonna get some food, kay?" Rinto said, excusing himself.

"Sure!" I replied brightly. As soon as he was gone, my expression turned dark.

"Ok here are the rules," I warned, banging my hands on the table. "No touching my twin, no attempting to become best friends with my twin, and no becoming close to my twin. Got it?" The boys looked shocked, all except Len, who just had a nonchalant expression on his stupid face. Rinto returned, and my expression immediately changed. He handed me an orange and a bowl of rice, and I quickly dug in. The shock hadn't quite registered on the other's faces yet, and I smirked into my rice.

"So, Rinto," Len piped up, munching on a banana. My eye twitched. "Wanna come to the common room with us? Lessons start tomorrow, may as well have fun today."

"Well, if Rin can come along, then yeah," Rinto said, just as I expected he would.

"Cool!" Len chirped. What is his problem? Nobody takes Rinto away from me!

After lunch, the group proceeded to the common room. It was spacious, with a piano, TV, vending machine and various video games. As the others filed into the room, I grabbed Len's arm, saying we would be back in a minute. Pulling him around the corner of the corridor, I slammed him into the wall.

"What the hell is your problem? Leave Rinto alone, okay? Stop trying to be friends with him because he doesn't need you!" Len didn't say anything, just stared at me with his large cerulean eyes.

"Say something dammit! You don't even wanna know the things I could do to you!" I screamed, banging him repeatedly into the wall by his collar. He kept silent. My temper rising, I pulled back my fist to sock him one. My hand was inches from his face when…

He grabbed it.

Wait, his hand was just by his side! How did he- I squeaked in surprise. He twisted my arm behind my back and spun around so I had my face against the wall. He pushed harder on my arm.

"L-let me go!" I cried in pain. He leaned beside my ear.

"Do you wanna know what I could do to you?" He whispered, his lips barely grazing past my ear. He let go with a sigh, and I shook out my arm and scuttled a few meters away from him.

"D-don't go near us," I said, trying to sound confident. He only smirked, and I scurried away into the common room, finding Rinto and sitting on his lap.

"What's up?" He murmured.

"Nothing," I said, but I could still feel my arm throbbing. Looks like I had made an enemy today, and in my books, enemies are going _down._

**Please read and review! It means a lot to me! **


End file.
